


Everglow

by graceisintodrummers



Series: HarryandLouis [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family, Letters, M/M, Sequel, and have kids, christams, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceisintodrummers/pseuds/graceisintodrummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 6 years later.</p>
<p>Louis still writes letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everglow

 

“Daddy! Daddy, wake up! It's Christmas morning. Daddy!“

Louis turns around and tries to pull the blanket over his head. “Daddy!” Tiny hands appear under the blanket and a small head follows after. “It's Christmas.”

“I know princess!” Louis smiles as her little hands stroke his cheek and as she presses a kiss on his nose. “Merry Christmas. Dad said, we can unwrap the presents as soon as you're up.”

She sounds so excited that Louis isn't even tired anymore.   
“Let's go then princess, let's see if you been naughty enough this year.” Clover giggles. “Daddy, that's not the way it is.”

“What? Didn't I teach you how to be naughty? I thought I was doing a pretty good job this year. Just don't let Dad know you've learned this words from me. He still thinks it was uncle Niall.” Clover presses her hands on her mouth and Louis lifts her up to carry her down the stairs.

 

In the living room, the Christmas tree is already light up and a bunch of presents lies under it. The sun peaks to the cloudy sky as if it was wishing them a merry Christmas too.

Clover dances around the tree and sings: “So many presents for me, it is wonderful to be me.” Louis laughs about his daughter. “Well Princess, I think your brother and your sister want some too.”

“Yeah, and what about Dad?”

Harry walks into the room, carrying Aaron in his arms. “I want a present too, Cloe.” Emily runs over to Louis and jumps in his arms. “Merry Christmas Daddy.”

Louis kisses her hair. “Merry Christmas angel.” Then he walks over to Harry and kisses him. “Merry Christmas Haz. Merry Christmas buddy.”   
“Will you ever call one of our children by his name?” Harry laughs and pulls Louis in for another kiss.

“Dad! Daddy. The presents.” Louis grabs Emily and lifts her up. “Come on angel, let us unwrap these fucking presents!”   
“Daddy, don't teach her this words.”

“I am sorry princess.” Louis laughs as they reach the tree and he lets his younger daughter down. “Let us start now!” Clover starts to run around the tree and gives everyone their presents, before she starts to unpack hers. Louis sits down beside Harry and Aaron and watches his little family with a genuine smile. His head hurts a little for the lack of sleep he got in the last night. But he couldn't be happier.

Harry leans over and rests his head on his husband's shoulder. “How was your night out with the boys?” He asks. “Wild, I guess.” Louis takes Aaron in his arms. “Are you excited for your first Christmas buddy?” Aaron squeaks out of joy.

Louis stand up after the girls unwrapped all the presents.

“Clover, Emily, Harry. Are you ready for the last present? Do you remember how Daddy didn't allow you to get into his room for the last two days? Well, you can now.”

Clover jumps on her feet and starts running, her little sister follows her as fast as she can.   
“What did you do Louis?” The older boy grins. “You will love it, I promise you Hazza.”

 

The doorbell rings and Clover runs to the door faster Louis can watch her.   
“Uncle Zayn, Uncle Zayn. Daddy got us a kitten!”

“Woah little princess, hello. Merry Christmas.” Clover jumps around the new guests excitedly.

“Merry Christmas Uncle Zayn, but now you have to watch my kitten.”

The little girl takes his hand and pulls him with her, passing Louis who has arrived to greet his friends. He takes James out of Liam's arms and closes the door behind them. Then he hugs his friend,. “Merry Christmas Li. How are things going?” Liam smiles brightly. “Wild, yeah wild I guess, but really good.” He looks at the little boy in Louis arms. “

“Merry Christmas Louieee.” The little boy grins at his godfather. “Merry Christmas Jamie.”

 

The boys walk into the living room, where Clover, Emily and Zayn are playing with the kitten. Harry sits on the couch with Aaron on his lap and watches them.

“Hi Liam! Hi James. Merry Christmas.” Liam walks over to them. “Merry Christmas Haz. So the kitten has been a good idea?” Harry nods. “Very. Aaron and I are thinking about names right now. Do you prefer Cleopatra or Dido?” Liam laughs and sits down beside the boys. “Reading ancient mythologies lately?”   
“Or what do you think about Mathilda. That's a cute name, isn't it?”

The doorbell rings again. “That must be Niall.” Louis gives Jamie back to his dad and goes to open the door. He embraces Niall in his arms and then they are finally all together.

 

 

The evening has become night. Zayn and Liam put the boys to bed and Niall reads the girls a bedtime story. Harry and Louis are lying on the couch, cuddling with their new kitten, who is now named bella.

“Do you remember the letters I wrote you a few years ago?” Louis asks.

“Of course.” Harry cuddles closer. “I wrote another one.”  
“You wrote me another letter.” Louis nods and hands Harry the folded letter.

“Merry Christmas love.”

 

 

 

 

_Merry Christmas Harry,_

 

_I hope you had a good one._

_I most certainly did._

 

_You know, our everyday life got so busy lately with three kids we can call our own, I think sometime I don't say enough how much I love you and how much I enjoy my life with you._

_Our little family (which has now one more fluffy, little member) the writing with Li, the performing we did this year._

 

_Yes, it is stressful, but I couldn't be happier. This is all I wished for all these Christmas' ago when I started writing you these letter._

 

_And my love for you and our little family still grows everyday._

 

_Whenever I'm in the dark about something, you remember me to turn on the light. You are my everglow, because your light always shines for me Hazza._

 

_Christmas is all about love, you know?_

_But we are all about love. Every day is all about and everyday is all about you. I am sorry if I forget to tell you that sometimes Harry Tomlison-Styles._

 

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

 

_Thank you for the life you're living with me._

_Always in my heart, Harry._

 

_Your husband, Louis._

 

 

_Merry Christmas!_

 

 

Harry kisses Louis firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone.
> 
> I really wanted to write something and it's short and unedited, because I had no time.   
> But it was nice coming back to this story.
> 
> I hope you are all having wonderfull holidays and a happy new year and that you can spend it with your loved ones.   
> Also do yourself a favour and don't think about 30 year old Louis.
> 
> Merry Christmas. Always remember to glow in the dark and tell the ones you love how you feel!  
> You are my everglows. 
> 
> All the love!


End file.
